coloradofuntimesfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:ParcyDriancfan778
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Colorado Fun Times Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- DaNASCAT Hey I was wondering If I could take over this fanfic? I re-did some of your plots and re-did the song names to all Demi Lovato songs. Part Two will be all Simple Plan songs and Part Three will be songs by Woe Is Me, lol. Anywho heres the summries for Part One. Hope you like. :D Quiet: Layla thinks she might be pregnant. Jonah throws a back to school bash. Hadya is tired of being the same goody girl. Two Worlds Collide (1): Dalton falls for Layla. Adam and Bridget struggle to work on a project. Quinn finds a new hobby. Two Worlds Collide (2): Layla is happy with her relationship minus the fact that she's pregnant and hiding it from Dalton. Adam and Bridget get in an awkward situation. Quinn finds it hard to enjoy volleyball with a competitive teammate. Stronger (1): Just when Portia thinks her year is going great a tragedy strikes. Indigo and Sally go head and head for the role of Sandy in Grease. Mandi gets excited for Student Council. Stronger (1): Portia goes to Simon for comfort. Indigo plays dirty to get the role of Sandy. Mandi stresses over the elections. Fix A Heart (1): Lauren finds out of Layla's pregnancy. Indigo grow curious of Jamie, the director of the school’s play. Kierra gets a new enemy. Fix A Heart (2): Indigo persuades Jamie to tell her about his past. Dalton tells Lauren to try being friends with Layla. Kierra sets out to get back at Lucy. Open (1): Carlos is confused about his sexuality. Rikki decides to change her looks. Sally becomes a queen bee. Open (2): Carlos gets close with someone but will it have bad side effects? Rikki turns heads, is that what she wanted? Sally tries taking Portia's job of cheer captain. Never Been Hurt (1): Adam gets bad news. Lauren finds out about Jamie and Layla, dating. Portia is still dealing with the loss of her parents, can she get through this? Never Been Hurt (2): Adam starts drinking. Layla comes clean. Portia starts to cut. The Middle (1): Ursula and Quinn attend a wild party where they both black out. Lucy sets out to break up Adam and Bridget. Hadya starts to date someone in secret, Lance. The Middle (2): Ursula tells Quinn what happen at the party; Quinn doesn’t want to believe they were raped. Lucy embarrasses herself. Hadya and Lance get serious but will he end up hurt her? This Is Me (1): Carlos is afraid to be himself and he decides to write a song about it, Cole over hears him singing it. Quinn is sleeping with random guys; Nate wonders why Quinn is doing this. Jamie’s past comes back to haunt him. This Is Me (2): Carlos and Cole get close, but is Carlos ready for a relationship? Quinn comes clean to Nate. Jamie drags Indigo in his problems. Unbroken (1): Layla goes to the doctors and gets some shocking news. Rikki worries that she might have a STI. Simon learns Portia has been cutting herself. Unbroken (2): Layla is dealing with the shocking news in a completely wrong way. Rikki is labeled as the school’s whore. Simon decides to get Portia the help she needs but will she over react? Warrior (1): Jamie and Indigo are hiding out from the gang. Ursula and Quinn report what happen at the party and who did it. Lance wants Hadya back but has Hadya moved on? Warrior (2): Jamie is hurt by the gang. Ursula and Quinn’s friendship grows closer. Lance will stop at nothing to get Hadya back. Get Back: The play: Indigo is forced with a tough decision but will she make the wrong choice? Cole and Carlos are caught kissing by Cole’s parents, will they over react sending Cole over the edge? Dalton learns about what happen to Layla’s baby. P.S. some character's don't com till season 2 aka Daniel and Jonah :D Seattlestruggls (talk) 01:00, May 22, 2013 (UTC)Seattlestruggls Hey thanks so so much :D and is part 2 good too? JW your really good at writing so yeah I like what you tink lol XD all the episodes are one part cuz theres only 8. Fall Break, Indigo and Jamie are trying to keep it quiet that they killed someone, but will they tell in the end? Cole is on the run but will he learn it’s not so fun to be a runaway? Layla learns she’s pregnant again and she couldn’t be happier. Back to school! Kierra starts to think she’s too fat, especially when Sally makes fat jokes towards her. Adam’s drinking is getting bad, Bridget starts to worry. Layla goes to the doctor and learns the pregnancy test was false and the doctor talks some since into her. Quinn is being stocked but by who? Portia is back and she’s ready to start new but she has to get someone’s forgiveness. Lance and Carlos get close, but Lance isn’t gay, right? Adam learns some shocking news about his dad; it sends him over the edge. Lauren tries coke at a party. Cole comes back, but what will he do when he see’s Lance and Carlos kissing? The news about Adam’s suicide gets around the school, everyone is shocked. Cole tells Hadya about Lance and Carlos. Lauren’s develops a drug addiction. Jamie and Indigo have their court case, will they win or lose? Dalton learns about Layla trying to get pregnant again when he reads her diary. Ursula and Quinn both realize they are being stocked by their rapist. Kierra's eating disorder is exposed. Nate and Bridget get close but is Nate Bridget’s rebound? Indigo decides it would be best if she ended things with Jamie, but will Jamie think this? Lance decides he’s bi, but he doesn’t want to date Carlos he wants Hadya. Quinn and Ursula’s rapist comes to their school where a school shooting takes place.